


pero dime ven

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: el inicio y el desenlace
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 3





	pero dime ven

**Author's Note:**

> !hola ! esp no es mi primer idioma y entonces es posible que mi obra tenga muchos errores;; lo siento !!! pero espero que te guste <3

**i. el inicio**  
La primera vez que Atsumu y Kiyoomi habían pasado  
la noche juntos fue durante el campo del entrenamiento  
cuando los dos tenían 16 anos. Lo ocurrió como un  
accidente más que a propósito, simplemente Atsumu  
era solitario y Kiyoomi estaba allá. Era una noche fría  
y Atsumu se recuerda que él podía oír el ruido de los  
grillos y alguien en el gimnasio que todavía estaba  
practicando, y que la luna estaba brillante, que la emitió  
un luz blanca, casi parecía como una pintura. Los dos  
estaban en una aula abandonada, la pizarra parecía que nadie  
había usado por décadas, y los escritorios y las sillas parecían  
congelado en el tiempo. Como los dos habían de un mundo diferente,  
separado. Atsumu se recuerda que algunas veces Kiyoomi  
había reído, en una manera que Atsumu no había visto, y  
cuando esto ocurrió Atsumu le miraría a Kiyoomi con un  
expresión alguien más llamaría _amor_. Ellos no habrían  
dicho esto. De hecho, ellos no habían dicho nada en absoluto. 

**ii. el desenlace**  
La última vez que Atsumu y Kiyoomi habían pasado la noche  
juntos era después de los Olímpicos. Atsumu había ido a la  
habitación del hotel de Kiyoomi, había dicho “Omi-kun” como  
siempre, y Kiyoomi había movido sus ojos sarcásticamente, como  
un reflejo, una rutina, pero él había abierto la puerta de todos modos.  
Kiyoomi se había duchado y olía de la lavanda y el citro, su pelo  
estaba todavía mojado, sus rizos pegado en su frente. Los dos  
habían sido agotado, pero los dos no habían dormido por  
un largo tiempo. Había llovido, y los manos de Kiyoomi habían  
estado calientes. Atsumu casi se iba cuando el dijo,  
“Te amo,” y Kiyoomi no había respondido, solo le había  
mirado. Todavía estaba lloviendo, y luego Atsumu  
había cerrado la puerta, y los dos sabían que esta  
noche sería la última vez.

**Author's Note:**

> gracias por leer! si tienen algunos comentarios o algo que necesito corregir por favor diganme!
> 
>   
> i am a native english speaker aha i am deeply sorry if i ruined the beautiful language that is spanish i just wanted 2 practice before school started ahah


End file.
